


Rumour has it

by mila007



Category: Biathlon, Biathlon RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...на самом деле это все - плод буйной фантазии автора, подстегнутой двумя литрами пива...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rumour has it

**Author's Note:**

> ...на самом деле это все - плод буйной фантазии автора, подстегнутой двумя литрами пива...

С торжественного банкета в честь окончания Гонки Чемпионов Уле Эйнар ушел в полночь. Даша же, соблюдая приличия и остатки конспирации, потанцевала и поболтала с ребятами до начала второго и лишь затем позволила себе улизнуть. Проскользнуть незамеченной по вип-этажу тюменской гостиницы – то еще приключение. Но опять же – на часах – начало второго, все знакомые либо уже разбрелись по номерам, либо еще гудят внизу, а персонал гостиницы за столько-то лет уже привык ко всякому.

Дверь открылась по первому же стуку. Уле Эйнар улыбнулся и гостеприимно распахнул ее шире:

– Знаешь, обычно это мужчина прорывается среди ночи в окно к даме сердца, – улыбнулся он, подхватывая Дашу под руку и притягивая к себе.

– Так я же и не в окно, – рассмеялась она прежде, чем позволить утянуть себя в поцелуй.

 

Даша в полусне лежала рядом с Уле Эйнаром, наслаждаясь тишиной и спокойствием. Наконец-то сезон действительно был завершен, любимый мужчина был рядом, а все остальное было неважно.

– Даша? – спросил Уле Эйнар. Последние минут пятнадцать он лежал молча, лениво перебирая длинные, рассыпавшиеся по подушкам и его груди дашины волосы.

– Ммм? – Даша потерлась щекой о его плечо. На более вразумительный ответ не было ни сил, ни желания.

– Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы составить индивидуальный график тренировок на подготовку к этому сезону?

Она задрала голову, глядя на Уле.

– Что ты предлагаешь?

– Наша сборная будет проводить открытые сборы на Мальорке. Не хочешь присоединиться?

– Хочу, – не раздумывая, согласилась Даша. – Я, конечно, с тренером посоветуюсь, но вообще-то хочу, – она приподнялась и поцеловала Уле Эйнара. – Но при одном условии.

– Каком? – глаза Уле казалось бы светились в темноте. Дашин ответ явно сделал его очень, очень счастливым. Таким, что даже условие было несущественной деталью и вряд ли омрачило его настроение.

– После ты поедешь со мной в Минск. И вместе потренируемся в Раубичах.

– Пойдут слухи.

– Они уже и так ходят. Но хотя бы мы будем вместе.

В этот раз за поцелуем потянулся Уле Эйнар.


End file.
